The present invention generally relates to flowable materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to flowable cement-based materials and methods of manufacture and use of same.
In general, a number of different fill materials are known and used. In use, the fill material is typically placed into an open area such that the open area is filled with the fill material in at least a substantial amount. The fill material can then be covered or capped with an additional layer or layers of material, such as a ready-mix concrete.
One common type of fill material includes sand, rock, gravel and/or other like materials. This type of material is routinely placed into the fill area in a layered configuration. However, the use of this type of fill material can be problematic. For example, the use of sand-type fill materials and the like may be difficult when applied to areas, such as confined spaces. In this regard, additional handling of this type of material may be necessary to ensure that the confined space is adequately filled with the fill material. Further, the use of sand-type materials and the like may require additional preparation to the area prior to filling the area. For example, excavation may be required to prepare and ready the area for filling purposes, particularly as applied to undercut areas.
Other types of known fill material include flowable fill materials, such as controlled low-strength mixtures (CLSM) and the like. One type of flowable fill material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,672. This type of fill material has fly ash as its major constituent. The fill material includes 45-80% by weight of fly ash. As further disclosed, the fill material is produced and deposited under water to construct a causeway across a body of water.
Another type of flowable fill material is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,751. This type of flowable fill material is a lime-based CLSM that does not require cement or other self-setting adhesive products to achieve its desired strength and mechanical properties.
Due to its flowable nature, the flowable fill material, in general, can more effectively fill an open area or space as compared to conventional non-flowable fill materials, such as with respect to sand-type fill materials and the like as previously discussed. However, the use of known flowable fill materials can be problematic as these types of materials are known to prematurely set or harden during use.
A need therefore exists to provide improved flowable materials that can be readily handled for effective use, such as a fill material.